Reading is an essential part of everyday life, involving reading news articles to reading emails to reading web pages and online documents. In fact, consuming textual content can be very time intensive, especially when a document is long, when the most relevant content is not at the top of the document, and when the important ideas are buried deep within the document. Thus, summarization of the content of a document becomes highly desirable so as to discern the most important ideas, ignore irrelevant information, and capture the central themes of the content in a meaningful way. When a document summary is available, the task of reading a long document becomes more feasible, enabling the reader to easily identify important and/or representative sections of the document and helping the reader to decide whether further review is necessary or desirable.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.